Invading Dreams
by Quest
Summary: Commander Brittany Pierce thought her first mission would be just a simple prisoner transport. She didn't factor in the prisoner being a hot brunette, who she just couldn't stop thinking about. Brittana One-Shot! Mass Effect Universe! (You don't need to know the game to appreciate the Brittana lovin' hehe)


**Title:** Invading Dreams

**Rating:** M (sexy times)

**Word count:** 16k

**Pairing**: Brittana!

**Summary**: Mass Effect Universe! Commander Brittany Pierce thought her first mission would be just a simple prisoner transport. She didn't factor in the prisoner being a hot brunette, who she just couldn't stop thinking about. Brittana!

**A/N:** You don't need to know the game universe to be able to read this ;) It's just good 'ol Brittana based in that universe and I supplied a cheat sheet for some of the lingo. This is unbeta'd ;) Enjoy!

**=.=.=.=**

Here is a mini cheat sheet in case you don't know the Mass Effect realm :D

**Citadel:** Is the main space station in Mass Effect. Housing the **Citadel Council** which is the governing body of the Citadel. The Council is the ultimate authority in Citadel space, passing judgment for violations of Council law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order, often through the use of its own covert intelligence service, the Spectres.

**System Alliance:** Is the representative body of Earth and all human colonies in Citadel space. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead.

**Spectre: **(**Spec**ial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance) are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary.

**Commander Shepard: **Is the human protagonist of the Mass Effect Games. Was the Executive Officer of the SSV Normandy before coming it's Commanding Officer. Becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council to hunt down Saren.

**SSV: S**ystems Alliance **S**pace **V**ehicle

**Mass Relay: **are mass transit devices scattered throughout the galaxy, usually located within star systems. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel.

**Mass effect fields:** are created through the use of element zero. Element zero can increase or decrease the mass content of space-time when subjected to an electrical current via dark energy. With a positive current, mass is increased. With a negative current, mass is decreased. The stronger the current, the greater the magnitude of the dark energy mass effect.

**Bionics: **is the ability for some life forms to create mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules embedded in body tissues. Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers.

**Bio-Amps:** allow biotics to synchronize the nodules so they can form fields large and strong enough for practical use.

**Geth: **Are a race of networked artificial intelligences. The geth were originally created by the quarians, as laborers and tools of war. When the geth became sentient and began to question their masters, the quarians attempted to exterminate them. The Geth won the war, causing the quarians to become a nomad race. Geth formed the bulk of Saren's forces, following him.

**Saren:** Main antagonists of the first game. A rogue turian Spectre. He is known for "getting results" by any means necessary. More often than not, he has resorted to killing anyone and anything in his way - be it the target, any witnesses, or even innocent bystanders.

**Reapers: **Are a highly advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships.

**Blue Suns:** Are a private security organization aka mercenaries for hire.

**Omega:** Is a major hub (space station) of narcotics, weapons, and trafficking without a pretense of civilian government or military control. A popular hotspot for mercenary groups.

**Barrier:** Is a biotic power. Barrier spawns a mass effect field that soaks up huge amounts of damage

=.=.=.=

**(Brittany POV)**

Rolling my shoulders slightly I let out a puff of breath letting the tension that had been building slip through my fingers. Hardly anything got me this nervous and I had gone through N7 training! Which was brutal; twenty hour days, with little food and no sleep. Graduating that program seemed like a cakewalk right now. This was my dream. It was the main reason for joining the Alliance military. To command my very own ship.

The sudden snapping of fingers in front of my face brought my focus back quickly. "Brittany, you'll be fine." Quinn brushed off the top of my shoulder before tugging my dress uniform, straightening it out for me.

"What if I'm not ready?" That was my worst fear. I was to embark on this new stage in my life and career...what if I fucked it up?

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You were born for this the minute you popped out of your mother. Seriously there are rumors that you popped out holding an assault rifle in your hands." I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. I had heard that one too. It wasn't true of course; the rifle was way too heavy for me to lift.

I let out another huff and tightened my neat ponytail. Glancing down at myself I quickly did a mental check; boots were shined, dress pants clean and pressed, uniform shirt straight with my N7 emblem neatly on my right arm. "How do I look?"

"Like you're going to be late." She chuckled. "But other than that fine."

"Right." I nodded rapidly. There was no way I could be late for this. "Wish me luck?"

Quinn's lips curled into a smirk. "You really don't need it... but if I must, good luck." She squeezed my bicep in reassurance as she passed me heading back down the hall.

Glancing for a second over my shoulder watching her before making the rest of my journey by myself. Commanding your own ship was a big responsibility. Not only were you responsible for the ship but also it's crew. They depended on you. Requiring you to be at your personal best 100% of the time. They needed that reassurance and trust that their lives would be looked out for during missions that would be assigned.

I had spent the last day going through everyone's dossier; I had worked with many of the main crew before. So that put my mind at ease that I wasn't going to be lost trying to get to know everyone. My XO was Quinn, thank god. Having her as my second-in command was better than frosting on a human cake. I had been so fortunate being given the opportunity to hand pick the person for that position. We had spent the past three years working together. I trusted her with my life. She was my best-friend.

The woman sitting at her station outside the Admiral's office gave me a small smile as I approached. "He's waiting for you Commander."

"Thank you." With a swift nod I turned on my heels heading toward his office door. It slid open as I approached. Not missing a beat I walked into the large office. I tried not to let my eyes drift to examine the room, but kept them focused on the man sitting behind the desk. I had only met Admiral Anderson a few times before this, they were brief interactions but he always seemed like nice man. And of course his resume spoke for itself; first one to graduate from the N7 marine program, decorated soldier, and mentor to Commander Shepard. Who by the way is my idol...I wish I was half the soldier as her.

Stopping a few feet in front of the desk I saluted waiting for him to acknowledge me. "At ease Commander." My heart continued to pound rapidly as I brought my hand down relaxing slightly. He looked up from his work. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too sir."

His eyes glanced over me briefly. "Your former Commanding Officer spoke highly of you. Said I would have to be '_the most idiotic pig headed man in the universe_' to not give you your own ship - her words not mine."

"Sounds like something she'd say sir," personally it actually sounded a little timid for Captain Sylvester but I wasn't about to point that out. I bet he was paraphrasing.

"Are you ready for this Pierce?"

He wasn't joking, this was my one chance to change my mind and decline the offer. "I'm ready sir."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of one of his lips. "Good." He stood up from his chair grabbing a data pad off of his desk before making his way around to me. "I have your first assignment. Nothing too difficult, but it'll get your feet wet nonetheless."

Taking the pad from him I skimmed over its contents. "Prisoner transport, sir?" I tried not to sound disappointed. Wasn't what I was expecting, was kinda hoping for a recon mission or something a little more exciting. But then again, it was better than a supply run.

"Yes. A very important prisoner. Meet up with the SSV Warsaw then deliver the prisoner back here, a.s.a.p." He explained walking back around his desk.

"Consider it done sir." I tucked the data pad under my arm before giving him a sharp salute.

"You're dismissed." Turning on my heels I left his office giving the receptionist a polite nod before heading down the hall to find Quinn.

I pulled the data pad out from under my arm to look over the assignment details. Two words quickly got my attention; Pylos Nebula. Well damn - that was on the other side of the system. Even with the Mass Relay it would take us over a week to get there. Longer if we had to stop along the way. So much for quick and easy prisoner transfer. But everyone has to start somewhere and I didn't spend the past ten years of my life working my way up the Alliance ladder to refuse the assignment - even if it was going to be boring.

Well crap - there were so many things that had to get done before hand and I wanted to leave tonight if possible. But first I needed to find Quinn. There was really only one place I'd find her. Sure enough I was right. I could hear her arguing with the poor Sirta Foundation merchant from around the corner.

"Lieutenant I cannot sell that to you at that price."

Quinn growled lowly as I slowly approached. "What do you mean you can't sell it to me at that price? I bought the exact same helmet last week at that price!"

"We were having a special sale that week." I had to give the Asari points, she didn't flinch when Quinn pounded her fist into the countertop.

"Listen here-"

"Lieutenant." I quickly interrupted. The last thing I needed was for Quinn to go and say something ridiculous, getting us ban from Sirta forever. Personally I like their Bio-amps and would like to continue to buy them at a discounted price.

"It's good to see you again Commander Pierce. Can I interest you in a new life support webbing today? Just got a shipment in yesterday, they are on sale."

"No thank Kian, the one I have now it working perfectly fine." I smiled at her sweetly. This is why I hate going to the markets, merchants trying to rope you into buying things you just don't need.

"They are on sale." Quinn muttered rolling her eyes.

"So-what's going on here?" Glancing between the two I tried not to smirk at the annoyed glare Quinn was currently giving Kian.

"Oh just trying to buy another helmet." Quinn muttered softly.

"Don't you have three?"

"That's not the point. You can never have too many pieces of armor - or guns." Typical Quinn, needing the biggest and baddest equipment available.

"I'm trying to explain to Lieutenant Fabray here, that the item she's requesting is no longer on sale and she will have to pay full price for it." Kian explained, completely ignoring Quinn's reactions. "Now if you were to buy the new life support webbing, I will throw the helmet in at half price."

"Deal!"

I quickly glared at Quinn. "No. No deal."

Quinn spun on her heels looking at me. "It's a good price."

I shook my head no rapidly. "It's a horrible price."

"That's a really good deal."

"No you are paying more for two items then you would just on the helmet. It's not a good deal." I shook my head once again. "How about when we get back from our assignment in a few weeks we check back then?"

Quinn left out a huff. "Fine." She leaned in slightly. "I expect to see better deals the next time we're here."

"I'm sure we'll have something to your liking Lieutenant. Have a good day Commander." Kian smiled at the both of us as I grabbed Quinn's elbow dragging her out of the store.

"What were you thinking?" I let out a sigh letting go of Quinn's elbow.

"I was thinking I could get half off a new Phoenix helmet." Quinn tightened up her ponytail as we walked down the hallway.

"Ah-huh," I chuckled. "More like getting yourself in trouble."

"I had everything under control." Quinn said in defense.

"Sure looked like it." My lip curled into a small smirk, Quinn had a fuse and it was a short one, if I had shown up two minutes later I probably would have caught her making a scene. Though it's what made us such a great duo; I kept her cool and collected, where she pushed me to be a better more aggressive soldier.

"So assignment?" Quinn beamed at me. "Please tell me we'll get some action. Oh fuck- we're doing a supply run aren't we?" She probably could tell by my face there wasn't going to be any action whatsoever on this assignment.

"Prisoner transport." I answered. "We leave a.s.a.p."

"Ugh." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "So grunt work?"

"Hey it's our first assignment, I'm sure the next one will be a lot more interesting." I smiled at her. "Though we are meeting up with an old friend for this transfer."

Quinn paused for a second. "Old friend? Who?"

"Captain Sylvester."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "You've gotta be shitting me."

**=.=.=.=**

"_Commander we're going to be dropping out of FTL in a few minutes and rendezvousing with the SSV Warsaw in about an hour_."

I sighed hearing Sam's voice coming through my intercom in my quarters. "Thanks Sammy." I answered before rubbing my face slowly sitting up from my bed. I hadn't planned on napping that long but after a week stuck on this ship - no my ship the SSV McKinley was now my ship - there wasn't much else to do.

Over the first couple of days I took the time getting to know my crew and after that it was just going over personnel files in my quarters, sparring with marine's in the hangar bay, or hanging out in Quinn's office. It was actually one of the most boring space trips I had ever been on. So needless to say I was excited to actually reach our destination and finally meet our mystery prisoner, who we had _no_ info on. It was all deemed classified in my mission details, it was all need to know, and just transporting the prisoner meant we didn't need to know everything.

I slowly rolled out my bed, stretching out my bored muscles. It didn't take me long to put on my boots and fix my hair before heading to command deck. I noticed Specialist Berry at her communication station as I stepped out of the lift.

"Afternoon Commander." She perked up seeing me.

I quickly returned the smile. Rachel was nice, a little chatty at times, but it made for the perfect communications specialist. "Berry."

"We received a communication from the Warsaw and they have picked us up on their radar and have sent us their rendezvous coordinates which I have forwarded them to Evans." She quickly explained in one breath.

"Great. Anything else?"

"There were a few messages for you one from Admiral Anderson. I forwarded them all to your personal inbox."

Smiling, I gave her a swift nod. "Thanks Berry, I'll check them later."

"You're welcome Commander."

I weaved my way through the command center before entering the cockpit. "How much longer Sammy?" I tried not to smirk when I noticed him jump when I asked my question in his ear. Sam and I had known each other for years; he was my closest friend through basic training. We kind of drifted apart when he went into flight school and I choose more of a marine career path. So seeing his name on my crew dossiers was a dream come true.

He ran his hand through his hair quickly. "Geeze Britt. Scaring the crap out of the pilot isn't the best plan. What if I had put this bad boy in a nose dive?"

"Oh yes - because autopilot will clear do that." I smirked seeing the light on.

"Well. Okay maybe it is on, but that's besides the point. Never scare the pilot." He reiterated as I plopped down into the open seat next to him.

"Noted."

"But to answer your question, we are about thirty-five minutes out." Sam's fingers flicked over a few of the controls before looking at me. "Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I chuckled. "It's my first mission. Granted it's just a transport, but I still don't want to mess up."

"Don't worry Britt. This will go so smoothly. Kinda like a mini vacation before the crazy gun fighting missions start." Sam smirked brightly at me. "Enjoy it while it last."

Sam was right. Why was I worrying over a simple mission? Nothing goes wrong on transport assignments. They were boring but easy. "You have a point."

"I always do."

I quickly got up from my seat. "Thanks Sammy. Let me know when we're ten minutes out."

"Will do. Glad I could help." He smiled over his shoulder at me as I walked out.

I needed to find Quinn; she was part of my small shore team going aboard the Warsaw to get our new guest. But I was more concerned with her facing Captain Sylvester; they didn't really leave on the best terms. Sue wanted Quinn to join her as her XO on whatever ship she would be assigned to command, but Quinn choose to follow me instead. Let's just say Sue wasn't too pleased with that decision.

"You ready for this?" I already knew the answer when I walked out into the hanger seeing Quinn and two of our marines gearing up.

"I was born ready." Quinn smirked snapping in her breastplate of her light weight armor. I raised an eyebrow slightly. "Too cliche?"

"Just a bit." I went over to my weapons locker unlocking it pulling out my pistol and holster from within. "You know Puck I don't think you'll be needing the assault rifle on this one."

He snapped in a new magazine before smiling at me, "better safe than sorry Commander."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; I guess it wouldn't be bad if we were to show up with a little more artillery than necessary. It would just prove we didn't take this assignment lightly. My eyes finally landed on Blaine, "Anderson please tell me you aren't bringing the shotgun."

"No ma'am. The Lieutenant is." He smiled before shoving his pistol into his holster.

Quickly turning I noticed Quinn standing there with her precious shotgun in hand. "What?" Her eyes narrowed. "This is for _our_ protection against Sylvester."

"You mean _your_ protection. She still loves me." I chuckled.

"Whatever." Quinn pumped a shell into the chamber loudly.

"_Commander we are ten minutes out from the Warsaw._"

"Just be on your best behavior." I explained to the three of them. The last thing I need is one of them, okay Quinn or Puck, to open their mouths and get themselves into trouble. "Don't need you guys being detained because you pissed off Sylvester."

"Us? Never ma'am." Puck smirked slightly. Puckerman is what I liked to call the ultimate Marine. He's not a bionic like myself, Quinn, or Blaine, just full brute muscle and one thick skull.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muttered slightly.

"Everything will be fine." Quinn reassured me with a wink.

"Come on lets go."

By the time we made it up to the airlock, I heard the final snap of the clamps securing us in place. The air pressure quickly changed giving us the green light to proceed. Both doors slid open and I immediately recognized the woman standing across from me.

"Well well my eyes don't deceive me. The prodigal soldier returns and her yappy terrier sidekick."

A small smirk spread across my lips and was pleased to hear only a low mumble coming from Quinn behind me. Same old Sue. "Nice to see you too Captain."

"Still can't believe they gave you your own ship. Watch out universe." She muttered with a sigh.

"Well I have you to thank for that." I stepped up next to her as she turned on her heels and started down the hallway.

"Yes yes you do." Sue agreed, which just got me smiling. "Stop smiling Pierce, you're a Commander now."

I quickly stopped. "Right Captain."

"So prisoner transport, huh?"

"Pretty easy first mission."

"You mean shitty first mission. They are wasting your talents on some dumb transfer assignment." Sue scoffed lightly as we turned down the hall.

I just shrugged, she had a point. "Have to start somewhere."

"Oh please I demanded a rescue mission once I got my first ship. I never once had some boring assignment. You're too soft Pierce. Maybe N7 training didn't work for you. That or you should have stuck around as my XO for a few more years. You would have loved these last few Geth missions." She let out a hearty laugh.

"I assure you I'm not soft." I know she was just pulling my leg, but I still felt the need to defend my new promotion.

Sue glanced at me. "We'll see about that."

"So what can you tell me about this prisoner." I was dying to know. The file had barely anything in it.

"This one is the scum of the lowest scum." Sue's voice lowered bitterly. "An Alliance traitor and you know how much I hate traitors." She growled. We turned a corner before coming to a stop at a door. Sue turned towards me. "I'm going to give you a piece of advice here Pierce. This one is dangerous. I wouldn't talk, look, or be in the same room as her. Just slide the food through the door every day and let the Alliance handle her when you get back to the Citadel."

She? How could one woman have Sue Sylvester all worked up? "What did she do? Who is she?" I had so many questions.

"Need to know Pierce. And you just don't need to know." The two marine's guarding the door stepped aside when Sue snapped her fingers. "If I were you I'd just keep her loosely sedated. I found she doesn't break as many of her guards limbs that way." My eyes widened. Breaks limbs?! "The girl is a killer Pierce just keep her locked up and just let the Alliance deal with her."

"Will do Captain." There was no way I was going to trust a traitor. I'd have to talk to Kurt, see if he might be able to provide something for our guest.

The door slid open after Sue placed in her code. "We doped her up good for you. Figured she wouldn't try to kill any of us during the transfer." I noticed the body slumped against the far corner of the room.

"Puck, Anderson grab her." They both entered the room, each placed a hand underneath her arm picking the limp body up from the floor. Her bare feet dragged against the floor as they brought her closer to us. My eyes drifted quickly over her, she was dressed in a ripped cadet uniform, and her raven black hair tangled covering most of her face.

"I'd also suggest keeping her handcuffed." Sue muttered watching my men drag the prisoner out into the hallway.

"Quinn can you place her into the secure holding cell on deck four."

"Sure thing, Commander." Quinn nodded before following quickly behind Puck and Blaine who started making their way back to our ship.

"You have her trained well Pierce. Better than I ever could." Sue chuckled deeply, watching Quinn. "Well Pierce I'm proud to have you in the ranks of ship commanders. Just please don't get yourself killed not even a month into your promotion. I'd like to brag about you for a while long."

"I'll try not to Captain." I laughed before making my way back towards my ship.

The airlock swiftly closed behind me, "Sammy start us back to the Citadel please."

"_Aye aye Commander._"

I made my way down to deck four. I noticed Quinn and Blaine standing in front of the secure door. "Dr. Hummel said he'd come down and check on her in a little while." Quinn announced as she saw me round the corner.

"Good. I want rotating guards on this door at all times."

"Already requested it. Two guards at all times, changing shifts every six hours."

I smiled, Quinn always read my mind when it came to security. "Sounds good. Is she still out?"

"Completely."

"Let me know when she's regaining consciousness, I want to talk to her." Quinn gave me one of her looks. "What?"

She shook her head slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea Britt."

"Just a quick talk nothing more." I smiled. I was curious about our new guest. There was no helping it. She didn't look all that dangerous. Though Sue did say she was a killer and a traitor, Sue never lied about things like that. Yup, my curiosity was peaking.

Quinn let out a huff. "Fine, I'll let you know."

"If the Doc comes down before she wakes, call me."

"Will do."

I left Quinn to her job before heading up to my quarters to answer my messages and inform the Admiral that I was now in possession of the prisoner and we were on our way back to the Citadel.

**=.=.=.=**

"_Britt she's awake. Hummel will be here soon to look at her too._"

She had been out for almost two hours; I had expected it to last longer than that. "Thanks Quinn, be down in a few minutes." I answered getting up from my computer station. I wanted to make a good first impression with our prisoner. She was going to be on my ship for over a week, I could at least make her feel a little comfortable. I was not going to let my reputation be known as a barbaric Commander.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn's eyes narrowed at me once I made it down to her after my pit stop at the mess hall.

I glanced down at the plate of fruit I got from the mess. "Food."

"No that's the last banana. You are not giving our prisoner that piece of fruit." Her arms crossed angrily over her chest. "It's mine. I saved it out."

"Quinn its one banana. I'm going to offer it to her."

"No."

"Yes. Plus she might not even want it and then it's all yours again."

Quinn shook her head. "You can't just go giving away other peoples banana's."

I rolled my eyes before pick it up off the plate. "Fine have your banana."

She winked, taking it quickly from me. "Thanks I was absolutely starving." Peeling it quickly she bit into it before I could change my mine.

"You're impossible." I chuckled. "Open the door."

"Be careful." Quinn mumbled with her mouthful of banana.

"Yes mom." I chuckled right as the door slide in.

I stepped in noticing the woman sitting on the cot, idly playing with the cuffs that secured her wrists together. She didn't even look up when I cleared my throat to announce my presence. "I bought you something to eat."

There was no response.

Keeping my distance, I tried again. "You should eat something. Sedatives can make you hungry. At least with me they always do."

Still silence.

"I got a variety of fruit here. Grapes, melon, strawberries, and some kiwi. I had a banana for you, but my XO's stomach apparently had other plans." I chuckled trying to get some reaction from her.

She continued to stare down at her hands.

"This is like gourmet food compared to what Sylvester was probably feeding you." I took a few steps closer to her. "Let me guess, hot oatmeal and her special protein shakes that taste like feet."

Nothing.

"So the Doc will be here in a few to just check you over. I'll leave this here until then. I suggest you have some or he may decide to give you an IV."

A grunt. Finally getting somewhere.

I walked up next to her and setting the plate down on the cot. The minute I turned my back I knew I shouldn't have. Her body shot up hands trying to get over my head, clearly to put me in some kind of choke hold. Lucky for me she was still in cuffs and I was taller than her, so to get her arms around my throat proved to be a difficult task. I spun quickly on the balls of my feet, instinctively balling my fist and hitting her square in the nose. My body winced hearing the snap on contact.

She stumbled back onto the cot. "I think you fucking broke my nose!" Her hands quickly went to her face rubbing her nose. Shaking her head she finally looked up at me giving me my first good look at her face.

My eyes locked with hers. Shit. She was hot. I quickly snapped out of my stare and narrowed my eyes at her. "Well next time don't attack me."

The door slid open, Quinn and Blaine quickly stepping in. "Everything okay?" Quinn asked looking between the two of us, her hand on her pistol grip.

"Peachy." I smiled at them both. "Just a small misunderstanding."

"Okay..." Quinn raised an eyebrow before slowly backing out of the room.

"Fuck." She mumbled wiping some of the blood from her nose..

"Sorry." I shouldn't be apologizing to her. She was dangerous and did just try to choke me, but I didn't mean to hurt her gorgeous face. It was a shame really.

She moved her nose around, and then looked up at me. "No you're not."

I shrugged. "Not really. You kind of deserved it."

A small smirk crept onto her lips. "That I did." She finally reached over next to her grabbing a few grapes from the plate I brought her.

"What's your name?"

She paused mid chew. "They didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I just know you are a traitor."

She scoffed before continuing eating. "Hardly."

"Well the Alliance says you are."

"The Alliance can kiss my ass. I want nothing to do with them."

I watched her closely as she continued to clear off the plate of food. "You were Alliance military weren't you?" It was the only thing that made since. They wouldn't be concerning themselves with her if she wasn't one of us.

Once again I got the silent treatment. Well the talking lasted longer than I had initially hoped.

The door slide open, glancing over my shoulder I noticed Kurt standing there looking less than pleased. "You know this would be easier if you brought her to my Medical Bay."

"Sorry Doc she has to stay here." I apologized.

"Right." He moved in cautiously. "It's safe?"

I gave him a reassuring smile noticing Quinn and Blaine stepping into the room behind him, their pistols already drawn. "Perfectly safe. She won't give you any trouble."

Kurt gulped visibly before approaching her. "So what's your name?" He asked trying to

"None of your damn business." She snapped.

"Well don't you have a winning personality." Kurt chuckled starting is working.

I watched him take her vitals, some blood, and checked her nose. It wasn't broken thank goodness. I was pretty pleased with myself that she didn't move an inch as she was examined. Her dark eyes stared directly ahead and right at me. They weren't challenging me to anything just watching my face. I would give her the occasional smile and she would only narrow her eyes at me.

"Everything looks great." Kurt announced packing up his things, bringing my attention away from this woman's stare. "Anything else?"

"We should sedate her." Quinn quickly voiced her opinion.

I tossed her a look over my shoulder. She was impossible sometimes. "I hardly think that's necessary."

"Oh it's completely necessary. She's a traitor and a killer." Quinn pointed out.

I let out a heavy sigh. "No. There is no reason for it now. If she becomes a problem then yes." I glanced in her direction; she was still staring at me.

"Fine." Quinn reluctantly agreed.

"Alright then my job here is done. Make sure she's drinking."

"Will do. Thanks Doc." I smiled as he passed me on by.

"Anytime."

We were alone again.

"Would you like anything? Water? More fruit?"

"Beer?"

I smirked slightly. "I'll get one of the Marines to bring you some water." She just let out a humph. I walked over grabbing the now empty plate. At least she ate. "So am I ever going to get your name?" I stood close. Too close. Our legs almost grazing together. My eyes drifted over her face as she slowly glanced up at me. Her caramel colored skin was just flawless and my gut twisted as her eyes locked with mine.

"Nope." Her lips smirked slightly.

I cleared my throat taking a step back from her. Damn that smirk is sexy. "Didn't think so." I tucked the plate under my arm heading towards the door. I needed to get out of this room. She was truly all sorts of sexy and I shouldn't be thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts about a prisoner.

"Earth to Britt."

"Huh?" I turned to Quinn. Shit I need pay attention and stop thinking about _her_.

"You okay?"

I smiled at her. "I'm fine. Keep me posted on her."

"Mhmm." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me.

"Thanks." I tossed over my shoulder leaving her to her post before she could question me further. I pinched the bridge of my nose once in the lift. There was a strange flutter in my lower stomach just thinking about her. "Fuck." I leaned back against the wall heading up to my quarters. This was not good.

**=.=.=.=**

Worst night's sleep ever. I tossed, turned, and dreamt of one sexy prisoner. Completely something I should not be dreaming about. But she was so mysterious and well hot. Like banging hot. It was only natural to have an amazing sex dream about her. I buried my face into my pillow letting out a loud groan. I was so screwed. We were just transporting her. There was no reason for me to go down there again, just have Quinn take over making sure she was fed. It was the perfect plan. I wouldn't have to see her or her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes again.

"_Commander_."

I huffed hearing Puck's voice through the intercom. "What is it Puck?" I rolled onto my back.

"_Sorry to wake you. But the prisoner is asking for you._" He paused. "_Well actually for the leggy blonde who brought her fruit. Just figured she meant you-_"

You have got to be kidding me. I rubbed my face. So far for that idea. "Do you know what she wants?"

"_Apparently more fruit. I brought her some but she wants you instead._"

My lower stomach clenched. She _wants_ me? Why did he have to word it that way? "I'll be down in a few minutes."

I continued to lay in bed for a few more minutes before going to the shower. There was no avoiding this interaction and now having a full night of dreaming about her in a way I shouldn't have been, my stomach was doing even more flip flops. I changed into a clean uniform pulling my still damp hair into a high ponytail. Letting out several puffs of breath I left my bathroom and headed down to the holding cell.

"Morning Commander." Puck greeted holding out the plate of fruit.

I smiled at him. "Morning. So she didn't want fruit?"

"No... just to spit in my face and demand you."

"Lucky me." Huffing I slowly entered the room. "You know I can't keep coming back down here at your beck and call."

"Yet here you are." She smirked that, oh so hot smirk, at me again.

I looked away down at the plate of fruit so she wouldn't lock eyes with me. "So is there something wrong with the fruit? Would you like something else? I can get you an actual meal."

"Meal would be good." She pulled her legs up onto the cot turning her body towards me.

I smiled slightly. "Well... maybe I will, for a name." She could live on fruit and water for over a week, there was nothing inhuman with that. So I could use this towards my advantage.

Her eyes glanced over me but remained silent. I hated her looking at me like that. It wasn't even her looking at me suggestively just looking, yet the burn continued low in my stomach.

"Meals for a name. Pretty good deal I think." She tugged on her cuffs. "No? Okay let me know if you change your mind." I walked over setting the plate down on her bed.

"Santana." I stopped dead just before I reached the door. Santana. That was a really beautiful name.

"Santana what?" Turning, I smiled at her softly.

"Just Santana." She mumbled grabbing a few grapes.

"Okay just Santana." Opening the door I poked my head outside. "Puck can you go grab a plate of breakfast from Hudson. Make sure he puts extra bacon on the plate."

"Sure thing Commander."

I ducked back into the room and found her watching me intently. "Deals a deal." I smiled. "Though... you might not think so once breakfast arrives. Hudson makes the worst eggs."

"It'll be fine."

Her eyes traveled over me once again. She lingered her gaze on my face and I shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"You're hot."

My eyes widened and I flushed red. "Ah- thanks." How do you respond back to that? Thanks, '_you're pretty hot too and I had the most amazing sex dream about you last night_'. That thought just got me blushing more. Do not think about having sex with your prisoner no matter how hot she may be. Once that's in there it's all you can think about.

"Commander." Thank you Puck and you're awesome timing. "Breakfast."

"Thank you." I quickly took the plate from him.

"Be right outside if you need anything."

I nodded then brought the plate over handing it to Santana. "Sorry no silverware." There was no way she was getting any sharp objects. A killer is always a killer, didn't need to give her any usable weapons.

"Don't trust me?" Santana flashed me another smirk.

I stared at her lips, "nope." Snatching a strip of bacon from the plate I quickly moved away.

"Pity."

I found myself leaning against the opposite wall munching on the piece of bacon, watching Santana dig her fingers into the lump of egg like substance on her plate. There was no reason for me to stay, but I couldn't make myself leave.

"How's the nose?" I couldn't help but notice the faint bruise across the bridge of it.

Santana swallowed the food in her mouth. "Sore."

"Well you deserved it."

She humphed in reply before picking up more egg plopping it into her mouth. "Maybe." Her fingers slipped from her lips.

I couldn't help but stare. I shouldn't be standing here. Every rational thought was screaming for me to leave. But I was hypnotized watching her eat her food with her fingers. Licking grease and egg from her thumb and index finger after every bite. Her tongue wrapping around the food pulling it into her mouth slowly.

Oh, I'm in _so_ much trouble.

"What did you do?" It was probably the thing I was most curious about, well that and her name but I knew that. Santana. It fit her perfectly.

Santana licked her fingers clean before looking up at me. "What it didn't tell you in your precious data pad?"

I shook my head. "It's classified. Need to know."

"Guess you didn't need to know then." That smirk was still planted on her lips. She munched on a crispy piece of bacon.

I frowned; guess it was too good to be true for her to just tell me outright. I didn't push it any more, keeping my curiosity at bay for now. I waited for her to finish her meal before pushing off the wall to collect her plates. "See you at dinner." She quipped as I left her alone in her holding cell.

"Make sure she gets water." I handed the empty plate to Puck, and then headed up to deck two to start my day.

Quinn stood in front of the lift arms crossed looking extremely pissed. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. What am I think?" Was this one of her riddles?

"You're trying to make friends with her!" She poked me hard in the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not... just being a nice host."

"She's a _prisoner_ Brittany! There doesn't need to be any nice host routine." Her arms folded over her chest. "The minute we hand her over you'll never see her again."

"There is no need to be rude to her." I defended. I pride myself on being a fair Commander.

"I just don't want to see you get yourself in trouble or worse fall for the girl."

Quinn was being ridiculous. "I am not going to fall for her."

She smacked her forehead. "Shit... you think she's hot. Brittany she's a killer, Sue said it herself. She wouldn't have warned you if she didn't think the girl was bad news."

"I can handle myself Q." I snapped, she didn't need to tell me what to do or how to conduct myself with a prisoner. I knew the line and I wasn't going to cross it, whether I thought Santana was hot or not. "You know maybe I'm doing it to learn more about her."

"Well if that's the case did you learn anything useful?" Quinn was just as curious as me.

I shrugged. "Her name is Santana - and I believe she's former Alliance military. It's the only reason why they would want her back and keep her identity classified.

"That's it?" Quinn looked less than impressed.

"So far. We still have over a week. Sure I'll find out more." The thought got me excited. With several more days with Santana on my ship, gave me plenty of time to figure her secrets out.

Turning on her heels she started walking away from me. "Still not liking this idea."

Quinn was a worrier. I couldn't blame her for looking out for me but I knew what I was doing. A little kindness could go a long way with Santana. Or at least I hoped it would.

**=.=.=.=**

It became our routine. Me bringing Santana breakfast in the morning and dinner at night. Hardly any words were spoken by Santana while I was there. I would ask her random questions and would get the occasional smirk or shoulder shrug. A part of me was starting to begin to think she would never tell me anything and she'd leave here as one giant mystery.

Over two days of a one sided conversation with a beautiful prisoner, that I had no right to try and get to know.

I leaned back against the wall in the exact same spot, eating a piece of fruit that I once again stole from Santana's plate. There was this silence between the two of us. Just the noises of munching and chuffs clanging together as Santana moved her hands to eat. I was tired of asking questions and yet instead of just leaving I stood there watching her eat her sandwich. Santana's eye's occasionally glanced in my direction. Me being here was truly becoming a problem - for me. Those eyes of hers were so dark and mysterious. I found it hard not to look at them constantly.

"What no 50 questions today?" Santana mumbled breaking the silence.

My eyebrows lifted. "Oh so I'm worthy of your words today?" Her head tilted back laughing. My knees felt suddenly weak. Holy fuck her laugh was amazing. It was like the best sounding laugh I had ever heard. I just wanted her to do it again.

"Touché."

"Why should I ask you anything? You never answer any of them."

She smirked slyly at me. "What this isn't a game?"

The door slid open interrupting my snarky comment. Quinn was standing there looking more pissed off than usual. "We need to talk."

"In a minute."

"No Commander. Now." My eyes narrowed hearing the urgency in her voice.

"Awe, trouble in paradise?" Santana quipped staring right at us.

Quinn moved so fast I didn't have time to reach out and grab her arm. Her fist jabbed out sharply connecting against Santana's jaw. "Quinn!" I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her back. "What is your problem?!" I glanced back at Santana who was spitting blood to the floor. With a strong grip around Quinn's waist I pulled her out of the room before she continued her assault on Santana's face.

"Would like to see you try that again blondie!" Santana shouted just as door shut behind us.

Quinn growled deeply. "GAH! That little bitch!"

I shoved my hands into Quinn's shoulders keeping her from moving back around me to head into the room. "You need to calm down."

Her fists clenched, "she is not who we think she is."

We know nothing about her, how could we think of something we did not know. "I don't follow."

"This." Quinn shoved a data pad into my chest. "I did some digging of my own."

Looking down I started reading over the bio, it wasn't in the least what I had expected. Walking back into the holding cell, my eyes looked over Santana's body while she layed on her back on the cot. "You look good for a dead person."

Her head turned towards me slightly, "what can I say death has done wonders for my figure."

"Lieutenant Santana Lopez. Executive Officer of the SSV Sydney. Killed in action." I read her bio from the data pad.

"Blah blah blah." She waved her hand dismissively.

I looked up from the data pad frowning, "you've been KIA for two years?"

"Best two years of my life." She returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

How was that possible? The Alliance military was the best thing that ever happened to me. From the look at her service record she was on the fast track to getting promoted, getting her own ship, and possible one day becoming another human Spectre. "Why didn't you go back to the alliance? You just walked away from everything."

Santana sat up straight. Her eyes bore into me. "You know _nothing_ about what happened!" She snapped swinging her legs around standing up abruptly.

Taking a few steps forward she locked eyes with me, visibly angry. I hadn't realized how much shorter she was until she was standing only a foot away from me. I searched her face, for something, I don't really know what exactly. Maybe a hint of regret, sorrow, or even pain. But all I got was anger and hatred. "Then explain it to me."

Her shoulders dropped and she moved a few steps back, that fiery anger still lingering. "Nothing to tell."

"You were dead, that's just _not_ nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look maybe I can help you. I know people."

Santana scoffed. "I'm a deserter and a traitor. Not something the System Alliance lets go with a clean slate." Turning on her heels she went back to the cot laying down.

"Look Santana just tell me, I can help." I couldn't help but feel the need to help her. This must be a giant misunderstanding.

She remained silent for long minute. "What's your name?" Her voice was low, eyes looking away from me.

I eyed her carefully raising an eyebrow. "I don't see how that is relevant to me helping you?"

Those gorgeous brown eyes of hers connected with mine, holding my gaze. "You know mine; it's only fair I know you by something other than Commander." Her eyebrow quirked up and I felt that flutter in my lower stomach once again.

My brain screamed for me not to answer but it slipped swiftly from my lips. "Brittany."

A small smile crept up onto Santana's lips. "Brittany," she murmured to herself. My pulse quickened hearing my name being husked out through her plump lips, that I currently found myself staring at. "Well Brittany, maybe we'll talk about this more tomorrow. But for now we're done talking."

Every Commander bone in my body wanted to keep pushing. Though something else wouldn't allow it. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is."

I gave her a very small smile. "Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeated softly looking away from me, fiddling with the cuffs still on her wrist.

After watching her for a second I turned and left her alone. I smiled at the two Marine's stationed outside. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight Commander." They answered back.

It was going to be another long night. There was no questioning it. The sound of my name escaping Santana's lips repeated over and over again in my head. It was the sweetest sound I heard in years.

**=.=.=.=**

I hummed happily feeling soft lips grazing along the pulse point of my neck. A slight nip to the skin brought a large grin to my lips. Tilting my head to the side I gave her more access, which she greedily accepted, kissing and nipping my exposed jawline. My fingers curled into her shirt holding her on top of my body.

"You're falling asleep." Her hot breath puffed near my ear.

Smiling lazily I brought my hands into her hair, weaving my fingers into her raven locks. "I blame your kisses." I mumbled in response.

Her tongue darted at my ear. "Should I stop?"

There was a pause in her assault on my neck. Opening my eyes I quickly found a pair of chocolate eyes staring down at me. Smirking I leaned up pressing our lips firmly together. "Absolutely not."

Bringing her lower lip between my own I let my tongue brush against her lip. Eagerly her mouth parted allowing me access, which I took advantage of quickly, letting myself slowly explore and flick against her own tongue. She let out a throaty groan, spurring my actions on. I curled my fingers into her hair more rocking up into her roughly. Fuck I wanted more.

"God you're so fucking hot." She mumbled into my lips. My skin shivered when her fingertips ghost against my bare skin right above my waistband. "I bet you're so wet." She snapped the elastic of my underwear, teasing me.

I moaned into her mouth feeling her hand slowly dip inside of my underwear. Sliding closer and closer to my throbbing core. I wanted her to touch me desperately, wiggling my hips around I tried to get her to find that sweet spot. "S-Santana." I bit her lower lip feeling two of her fingers getting closer to my throbbing clit.

"_Commander_."

Shooting straight up from my bed panting heavily, my whole body shuddered. I felt hot and sticky - in more places than one. Shit. Quickly getting my bearings, I cleared my throat. I was in my quarters. "W-what is it?"

"_The prisoner wants to see you._" Joe's voice rang out into my quarters once again.

Just thinking about Santana wanting to see me caused another shiver to run up my spine. "Ahh-" I glanced at the time, it was 3am. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"_Yes Commander. I told her you'd be by in the morning like usual but she won't stop yelling at us. It's been twenty minutes._"

With a heavy sigh I rubbed my face. "I'm on my way." I kicked my blankets off struggling to get out of bed. Why now? She always had the worst timing. Not only was it early in the morning but I was now sexually frustrated. Heading down to meet the one person I should not be meeting in my current state.

I stood in the lift still half asleep. It wasn't until the door slid open did I realize I hadn't changed and was still in my sleeping pants and t-shirt. Well it was too late now. I just wanted to get this over with.

Joe frowned seeing me approach. "Sorry Commander. She was very insistent."

Quickly pulling my hair back into a messy bun, "it's fine." I waved at him dismissively at him. It wasn't like I would ever be able to fall back to sleep.

The door opened and I found Santana pacing the cell. She paused in the middle staring at me, her thumbs played with the cuffs on her wrists. "You do realize the time right?"

Her eyes slowly drifted over my body. It was the first time I had visited her without my uniform on. A part of me was dying to know what she was thinking. "Yes but I couldn't sleep." She mumbled.

Crossing my arms over my chest uncomfortably, I raised an eyebrow at her when she finally looked me in the eye. I kept my back close to the door just in case she decided to go crazy again and try to attack me. That and I truly didn't trust myself near her, as I was still remembering my very vivid dream I had only minutes ago. Damn she looked sexy standing there with that amused smirk on her face. "And you thought it would be fun to wake me up as well?"

"I thought we could chat."

"At 3am." I rubbed my face, mostly to keep myself for starring in her in the eye. "It couldn't wait until you know breakfast?"

She shrugged before heading over sitting down on her cot. "You wanted me to explain what happened."

"And you're going to tell me now?"

Santana gave me another shrug. "Why not."

This wasn't what I expected. "Okay-" I went to my normal spot leaning against the wall.

There was a small pause. Her eyes pulled up from the floor locking directly with mine. "You must have read the report."

"Your mission was classified. But I found out what happened to your ship." I tried to dig up everything I could on Santana Lopez, unfortunately there wasn't much that wasn't classified to the highest level. "The SSV Sydney crash landed on a planet. The System Alliance sent a rescue team but they only found a handful of personnel had survived the crash. You were not one of them."

Santana chuckled shaking her head. "So you found the fluffy inaccurate version. Figures as much. Fucking assholes." I remained quiet as she let out a deep sigh. Her eyes quickly locked back into mine. "We got Intel that Saren had sent the Geth to one of our outer colony's. It was a research colony, developing technology that could ultimately shut down the Geth."

"That would be useful." To not have to deal with the Geth constantly would be a huge advantage.

"We got there too late." Her voice softened. "The colony was already under heavy attack, a complete loss. We tried to take out a few of their ships but there was too many of them. After taking damage our ship crash landed onto the planet. Most of the crew died during impact, but there was at least fifteen of us who survived. There could have been more, I was pretty out of it." I could see the pain in her eyes as relived the moment in her head. "A nearby Alliance vessel heard our mayday and sent a rescue ship. They were able to sneak a shuttle in past the Geth ships still around the planet and get to our location."

She took a long pause. I desperately wanted to ask her what happened next, but bit the inside of my cheek allowing her to take her time. Her fingers rolled around the chain of cuffs. "They didn't have enough room in the shuttle to take everyone. They left the ones who were too injured."

I stood there in utter shock. "Th-they left you?" That couldn't be true.

"Several of us. The Geth were everywhere and they didn't think they could make another trip, so they only took the ones who had the best chance of survival."

"But you were the ships XO."

"Didn't matter." She got to her feet, fingers grasping the edge of her shirt pulling it up exposing her toned stomach. It took all my willpower not to walk over and run my fingers along her skin. I could only imagine how soft it was. "I had this." Her body turned towards me, I tried to keep my face neutral seeing the nasty eight inch scar on her side. "A piece of shrapnel pierced right through me. I was bleeding out." Santana let her shirt fall back into place. "I had lacerations, burns, some broken ribs."

I couldn't help but frown thinking about Santana and some of her crewmates being left behind to die. "That's horrible." I moved closer to the cot, desperately wanting to get near her. The non-commander bones in my body, wanted to wrap her up in my arms giving her a reassuring hug.

"It's weird though. Knowing that the military you spent years dedicating your life to was just leaving you on some dumbass planet to die, it really pisses you off."

How do I go about asking the question that was right on the tip of my tongue? I chewed on my bottom lip for a second. "S-so what happened next?" I asked her softly.

"We were lucky the Geth never investigated our crash, they just left after destroying the colony. I was kinda hoping that the Alliance would come back after they left. Wishful thinking. It was middle of the night when a ship landing near us woke me up. There was gunfire, lots of chaos. Next thing I knew there was a man standing over me with a gun pointed to my head." A small smirk curled on her lips. "There was no fucking way I was going to die that way, I'd rather bleed out. So I grabbed a piece of metal next to me and stabbed him in the neck when he bent over me."

She chuckled, "I pretty much passed out right after. Woke up in some Blue Suns ship. They heard about a downed Alliance ship and figured they'd try and salvage parts from it. And I guess I was badass enough for them to take me with them as well."

"They just took you in?" My eyes narrowed, the Blue Suns were deadly mercenaries not saviors.

"Fixed me up good. Apparently I was lucky the shrapnel was placed just right in me that it actually acted like a tourniquet." Her hand subconsciously ran over her shirt. "Just have that nasty scar."

"But you could have come back to the Alliance after your wounds healed." I'm sure the Alliance would have welcomed her back, making her almost a hero. The XO who survived the SSV Sydney crash. I could see the headlines now.

Santana's eyes narrowed. "I did what I had to do survive. The Blue Suns welcomed me with open arms and they pay a hell of a lot better too."

I frowned. "So you became a traitor for money?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "I took the opportunity that was placed before of me."

My arms crossed over my chest. Sue was right; she was a traitor - a hot traitor though. "So how'd you get caught?" She spent two years off the Alliance radar.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Santana looked away from me, I frowned again. "So there you have it. Me in a messed up nutshell."

I finally found myself standing only a few feet in front of her. "I'm sure if you explained what happen, they'll be lenient on you."

Her eyes rolled with a chuckle. I wasn't trying to be funny; I knew the rules and regulations. The punishment for her '_crimes_' would probably be death. That thought sickened me. "We both know that will never happen." Sighing I hung my head in agreement, she was right. "That's all I had to tell you."

Santana looked away from me. I didn't want to leave, but she no longer looked at me, just pulled her legs back up onto her cot lying down. "Okay... I'll bring you breakfast later." I started for the door, maybe I could go back to bed for a few hours. Highly doubt it.

"Brittany." I stopped dead hearing my name leave her lips, she always made it sound so sexy. Her voice was always sexy, who am I kidding? It was raspy and - ugh.

"Yeah?" Turning I found her eyes drifting up my body finally meeting my eyes.

The corner of her mouth curled into that smirk of hers. "Can you bring extra bacon?"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, smiling back at her. "I'll see what I can do." I left the room smiling, but quickly got rid of it seeing the two marines looking at me oddly. Talking with Santana, wasn't something I should be doing on a regular basis, she was a prisoner. Though after hearing her story, I couldn't help but have a huge mix of emotions. Sadness, anger, and oddly excitement. She willingly to tell me things about her. It gave me hope that she wasn't this cold hearted killer Captain Sylvester played her out to be.

**=.=.=.=**

The lack of sleep I had been getting over the past several days was starting to take a toll on me. Quinn was the first to notice. I think it was because for the past day or so I was snapping at her constantly. But it was because of all the sexual frustration I was feeling towards the raven haired hottie we had in the holding cell. There was a lot of frustration. It only got worse when I started noticing Santana's eyes glance over my body every now and then. Or when she'd watch my lips as I talked to her. Ugh, I was starting to hate when she did it, because I just wanted to kiss her.

Hence my sleepless nights. It seemed like every night I was waking up from some extremely hot sex dream, starring Santana Lopez.

Tonight was no different. Probably worse.

I struggled kicking my sheets off that had managed to wrap around me. Still breathing heavy I grabbed a pair of pants once I was free and slipped on some shoes before quickly heading to my door. I paused before going back to grab one last thing from my desk drawer. I needed to get rid of this ache once and for all.

Both Marines guarding Santana's cell perked up seeing me approach. "Commander," they glanced at each other "what are you doing here so late?"

It took all my willpower not to snap at them, I didn't need a reason to be down here. "I need to ask the prisoner some questions."

"But she's asleep."

My eyebrow raised. "Then I'll wake her up." Why was this simple needing task becoming so difficult? I motioned for them to step aside.

"Oh right." They both moved quickly out of my way.

Entering the cell, I noticed Santana laying on her back on her cot. She shot up when the door slid closed behind me. I didn't bother to reach over activating the lights. It would be better this way. My heart was beating wildly along with the pulse between my legs. It was better this way. No talking no light, pushing my subconscious thoughts that were telling me this was wrong on so many levels, out the window.

Santana swing around rubbing her palms into her eyes, trying to wake up. "Brittany?" Her voice sounding raspier than usual. "I-it's morning?"

I told myself not to speak to her, it would create a whole other level to this that could never ever be. Before I could convince myself that this was a horrible decision I stopped right in front of her. I slipped both of my hands to her neck, her sleepy eyes widening at my actions. Her skin felt so soft along my thumbs as they stroked her cheeks. Our eyes locked for only second before I leaned down kissing her lips.

I was nervous for a minute that I had misread her signals, because they remained frozen in place until I tugged on her lower lip with my teeth. An audible sigh escaped her lips before she started to respond to my kiss. I felt fingers curl into my shirt pulling me between her legs. I pressed harder into the kiss until I had to pull back to get a good breath.

Her chest heaved, fingers never letting go of my shirt. I dropped my hands from her neck fumbling around in my pocket, pulling out the key. To tell you the truth having her handcuffed would be so hot, but I just wanted her to touch me everywhere. Our eyes met briefly before she looked at the key in my hand. Grabbing her cuffs I slowly unlocked each wrist. They fell to my feet along with the key in my hand. Santana rolled her wrist rubbing the now exposed skin.

I watched her carefully before running my fingertips down her arms getting her attention. There was a hint of a smirk as she finally looked up at me. I gulped deeply noticing her fingers bunching up the bottom of my shirt lifting it slowly up. I sucked in a sharp breath, biting back a moan as her lips ghost across my stomach. I wrapped a hand into her hair pulling her close to my body. It took every fiber in me not to moan loudly when Santana's teeth nip my skin right above my waistband. Everything tingled and twitched as her lips moved around my exposed skin; nipping and sucking any place she could find.

Her hands pushed my shirt higher, I grasped as it quickly got pulled over my head, her lips continued to assault my abs. Palming my breast I leaned into her touch. Feeling her calloused fingers rolling and squeezing my peaked nipples, caused my legs to start wobbling. I quickly dropped myself into her lap, straddling her thighs. My chest heaved, both of our eyes locking for a long moment. Unspoken words drifted between the two of us. Each knowing that this was one time, relief of the intense sexual tension.

Leaning I pressed my lips roughly against hers, her hand began kneading my breast once again. Sliding my hands around the back of her neck I pulled her closer to me. Darting my tongue out running along her lower lip. I smiled into the kiss feeling her groan into me, quickly parting her lips allowing me access. A shiver ran up my spine as her fingers grazed along my lower back and our tongue touched ever so slightly.

I couldn't hold back anymore allowing my hips to rock against her as our kiss deepened and her hand moved around from my back to cup my other breast. Her thumbs brushed over each nipple and I drove myself down onto her thighs hard causing us to both moan into each other's mouths. The throbbing between my legs was building and to tell you the truth I just wanted to rip her clothes off and skip over all this foreplay.

Actually that was probably the best course of action. Last thing we needed, or well I needed, was one of the Marine's to come walking in on us. Quick and satisfying that was the goal here. I started pulling at her shirt only breaking the kiss to get it over her head and onto the floor behind me. Santana's lips latched onto my neck, teeth grazing over my collarbone before sucking my pulse point. I cupped one of her breast, causing her to gasp softly. Her breast were fantastic and a part of me wanted to spend all my time pleasuring her. But I started rocking my hips again trying to create more friction between us.

They suddenly stilled when Santana fingers dug into my skin. A small squeak escaped me when I suddenly landed on my back Santana straddling over my hips. She leaned over kissing along my jaw, hands still fondling my breast causing me to arch up into her hands more. "You're so fucking hot." Santana breathed into my ear before her lips tugged on my earlobe gently. "I'm so wet. I bet you are too." She pulled back just enough to toss me that smirk of hers.

My eyes widened, fingers tightening into her sides. There were so many things I wanted to say to her. Like yes I was 100% soaking wet because of her or how sexy that smirk was or how many nights I've dreamt of fucking her senseless, with her screaming out my name. But I remained silent, I told myself no words could be spoken on my part. It would great something else between us, beside just sex. And it needed to be just sex.

She didn't wait for me to answer; her lips started trailing down my neck. My breath quickened when she took one of my nipples into her mouth letting her tongue roll around before letting it go with a pop. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning or demanding her to continue. It felt so good, I wanted - no needed - more. Santana understood my soft whimpers and began slowly covering my stomach with kisses, my skin quivered under each kiss she placed. I panted heavily feeling those plump lips kiss right above my waistband, on instinct my hips bucked up hoping to get her to work faster.

My hints were working and Santana wiggled down between my legs, hooking her fingers into my pants pulling them down in one swift move. I grasped the blankets of her cot and shoved a fist into my mouth to keep from screaming out when I felt her tongue flick against my swollen clit. She didn't tease or waste any time. Flattening her tongue along my folds, she licked ever so slowly. Switching between lapping and sucking, I started moving against her tongue hoping to get her to go faster. But she held my wiggling hips down and continued at her own slow pace.

It was hard to keep from moaning loudly as her tongue worked between my folds. I gasped feeling two fingers slowly enter me, biting my inner cheek harder so not to scream out when they started pumping slowly into me. Legs feeling like jelly was an understatement, everything was becoming numb. Santana's fingers slowly curled and spread inside of me while her tongue flicked and sucked my sensitive bundle of nerves, that she was paying quite the attention to. When her fingers began to stroke faster and harder, I could feel my breaking point approaching quickly.

Her fingers pumped faster my hips flipping to keep her at this fast rhythm. The building of pressure was almost at its peak. Santana's free hand gripped my hip steading me once again. My whole body shuddered violently letting the intense wave spread over my body as her fingers curled deep within me. I couldn't help but let out a muffled groan of pleasure escape, feeling the tension built up in my body finally hit that sweet release. She kept her fingers moving slowly inside of me helping me ride out the several hot waves passing through my body.

My entire body tingled and pulsed while my starry vision slowly returned to normal. I desperately tried to catch my breath and could feel a sheen of sweat covering my entire body. I don't believe I had come that hard in my life. Santana's fingers let alone tongue were amazing. My eyes focused on the brunette still between my legs. Her wet fingers slipping between her lips licking them clean. Wiping her chin off she sat up staring at me.

Reaching up I pulled her down on top of me, pressing our lips together, getting a lingering taste of myself as I ran my tongue along her lips. She pressed down into my body allowing me to deepen the kiss. Hooking my leg around her waist I quickly flipped our positions pinning her to the cot. Fingers raked down my back, swiftly grabbing my ass as I began to place soft kisses into her neck. I slowly made my way down to her glorious mounds of flesh. Bringing one taut nipple into my mouth, flicking and nibbling the peaked bud.

Her fingers dug into my shoulder and neck, letting out deep moan. I let her nipple go with a wet pop giving her a satisfying smirk. Hearing that sound coming from her and knowing I was the cause of it was getting me wet again. And I wish she would be louder but we couldn't. "Shhh." I gave her breast a playful squeeze and watched her bit her lip knowing she had to be quiet while I pleasured her. Her breath caught when I pinched her nipple. She arched up into me more and I wish I could spend more time watching her face twist in pleasure, but we couldn't.

I placed one soft kiss on her breast before trailing my tongue down her abs. She squirmed and arched her back with every lick and kiss I gave her skin. I paused briefly feeling the scars that my lips occasionally hit. I pulled back slowly staring at the large scar on her ribs. The skin was raised and jagged. I tried not to frown, knowing exactly what that scar had come from and ultimately caused. Leaning down I gave it several soft kisses, reaching the end of it, I slowly looked up seeing Santana staring at me. It was hard to read her emotions but I thought I saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she reached down rubbing my cheek with her thumb. I smiled at her, sitting up and hooking my fingers into her pants sliding them down her legs.

I almost moaned seeing the glistening wetness between her legs. Licking my lips I watched her spread her legs apart practically begging for me to go down on her. Quickly leaning down I enclosed her dripping core around my lips. Fuck. She tasted so good; a little tangy and a little sweet. Her hips bucked up trying to ride my tongue as I lapped up her oozing juices. Holding her hips down I gave her one last long lap, nipping at her swollen clit, getting a low whimper from the brunette below me. I wiggled my way back up her body brushing my lips over any exposed skin I could find before capturing her bottom lip, tugging it gently.

Running my fingers slowly down her stomach I stopped right before reaching her folds. Her hips rolled upwards trying to move my fingers down into her. "S-stop teasing," she growled lowly on my lips.

Her begging was so hot. Even though I wanted to continue this little tease, I finally dipped my fingers into her simulated folds. Continuing to kiss her slowly was the best course of action as I ran two fingers along her sex, causing her to moan into my mouth instead of out loud. I rubbed faster, her hips rocked against my fingers. Dipping inside with two fingers her walls clenched around me before I even could start moving inside her. I watched her eyes squeeze shut and head tip back when I slowly started pumping. Placing a few light kisses along her jaw I pushed harder trying to fill her more. I curled, stroked, and twisted inside of her.

Santana's fingers clenched around my biceps as I sped up. "F-fuck-" she hissed before I cut her moan off with a heated kiss.

Her breath became more ragged, back arching off the cot as her walls clenched around my fingers. I watched her closely as her body went stiff, shuddering as her orgasm washed over her. Her back finally flopped back onto the cot and she laid there catching her breath. A soft groan came deep within her throat as I pulled my fingers slowly out of her. I licked my fingers clean enjoying that sweet taste one last time before sitting up on my knees.

Santana's eyes finally opened staring directly into mine. A part of me wanted to lean down give her another kiss and snuggle down for a good night's sleep, but that was impossible. Slowly I climbed off of her pulling on my clothes. I still didn't want to talk to her. There was nothing I could really say, except for that fact that it was some of the best sex I had in months - no years. This was a onetime thing. I had to keep reminding myself of that fact.

I pulled on my top and panties before gathering some of Santana's clothes from the floor handing them to her. Her eyes were still glued to me as she laid there still coming down from her high. Though she surprised me give me a smile before sitting up and taking the clothes from my hand. I tried not to smile to myself as I pulled on my pants and straightened out my hair. There were no emotions involved in this, just pure fantastic sex that was it.

Bending down I picked up the cuff on the floor, I hated to put them back on her but I had to. When I looked up I noticed Santana sitting on the cot dressed with her wrists held out to me. My heart fluttered slightly, seeing that she understood my predicament. Carefully I snapped them back onto her wrist letting my thumb graze her palm before turning to leave.

I forced myself not to look back as I went to the door. A soft _night_ was the last thing I heard before the door slid open and I walked out into the bright hallway.

"Goodnight Commander." Both Marine's wished me a good night as I breezed by them.

"Night." I tried not to look them in the eye, afraid that I would reveal what just happened behind those doors only moments ago.

I groaned leaning back against the lift wall rubbing my face in my hands. This was not good. Here I thought this solution would have satisfy my craving. Nope. If anything it spurred it on even more. "Shit... I'm in so much trouble." I muttered to myself before walking back into my room. That was it. I couldn't think of Santana like that anymore.

Once was enough.

Yeah, right. My thoughts drifted back to her licking furiously between my legs. And I felt a rush of heat pass through my body and that aching pulse between my legs start up once again. Cold shower, that is what I needed right now. A very very cold shower. To try and get the image of the fiery brunette out of my head. That was going to be very hard to do.

**=.=.=.=**

I didn't visit Santana that morning. Actually I wanted to ignore her all day but then that would look suspicious, so I brought her some lunch. My heart pounded deep in my chest seeing her sitting on the cot, her lip curling into a tiny smirk seeing me enter with her food. "Didn't think I'd see you."

"Thought you'd be hungry." I motioned for the plate.

"I don't know I'm still full from my midnight snack."

The plate almost slipped from my fingers hearing her, I fumbled with it for a second before taking a giant gulp. "Ahh - I-I brought you a sandwich."

"Oh." She held out her hands to take the plate. "Here I thought I'd be having seconds."

My heart pounded wildly. I took several steps away from her not wanting to be to close. There was no way I would be able to control myself being that close to her. Just seeing her now made me want to have a repeat of last night. So I resumed my normal position against the opposite wall. "It's just turkey and cheese. At least I think... that's what Hudson said it tasted like."

She took a few hesitant bites, her shoulders shrugged slightly. "Not bad." I continued to watch her eat, more like watching her lips and tongue moving about. I clenched my thighs tightly together when my thoughts drifted towards what they had done to me only hours ago.

The minute she was done I walked up grabbing the plate; I couldn't stay in this room much longer. Santana's fingers gripped the plate slightly, looking me right in the eye. "What no chat today?"

"I have things I need to do." It wasn't a complete lie I did have some reports to go over but it would only take me a few hours to finish them. Mainly I wanted to get out of there before I jumped her.

Her eyes searched over my face landing on my lips for a few second before finding my eyes once again. "Dinner then?"

I gave her a swift nod. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." She let the plate go.

I paused for a good minute, contemplating leaning down to kiss those plump soft lips of hers. Lucky me, my commander part of the brain was working properly forcing me to step away. With a small smile I turned on my heels leaving the room. A little over a half a week, I could control myself.

**=.=.=.=**

"EARTH TO FUCKING COMMANDER BRITTANY PIERCE!" The sudden snapping of fingers in front of my face brought me out of my deep zoning state that had been on a sexy brunette.

Looking up I noticed Quinn standing there looking more than pissed. "Sorry Quinn."

"I've been comm'ing you for five minutes. I thought maybe you had died or something."

"Oh I didn't hear you. Sorry." I really hadn't I was too focused on other things. Well - there was one thing. "So what's so important?"

Quinn sighed leaning against my wall. "We are changing course."

I quickly spun in my chair to face her. "Wait? What? Where?"

"We got a secured communique directing us to Omega."

That was odd. "Omega?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "That's what it said. We're meeting another ship there and transferring the prisoner to them. Then we're going on to the Citadel for our next mission."

"I thought we were bring her to Citadel?"

"She's going to Earth instead I guess. The sentencing is going to be there."

"That doesn't seem right." My eyes narrowed thinking about it.

"Just relaying the message. I already had Evans adjust our course for Omega. He said we'll be there in a little over a day."

My heart sunk. One day. That's all I had left to see her. It just wasn't enough. "Okay did it say what ship we were meeting?"

"The SSV Argo."

I had never heard of it. Though there were a lot of frigates and cruisers that I didn't know. "Okay make sure the Marines are ready for the transfer then."

"Will do." She pushed herself away from my wall; she eyed me for a second. "You good?"

"Yup. All good." I tried to give her a bright smile, but I'm not sure it came off that way.

"You have this weird look on your face."

"No I don't." I tried to show anything, you know since I had been thinking dirty thoughts about Santana almost all afternoon.

She had that suspicious look on her face, eyes narrowing. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Quinn took me at my word and left me in peace. I looked down at my data pad, it was on the same page I had been reading about an hour ago. I forced myself not to think about Santana while I finished up the rest of my work. Pretty sure it was the hardest task I had ever done but I managed to do it.

**=.=.=.=**

After eating dinner I stuck to my routine taking Santana her food. The door slid open and I found her attempting to do pushups. My eyebrow quirked up, "having fun?"

Santana paused, slowly dropping to her needs sitting up. "It would be easier without these on." She jingled the cuffs at me.

"I would if I could." I brought the plate over setting it down on her cot.

I noticed her smirking as I turned to her. "You already have, once."

There was a sudden rush of heat to my cheeks remember last night. "Yes. Once."

Santana plopped down on her bed and grabbed the food. She started eating slowly and I positioned myself along my normal wall. Our eyes continued to drift towards each other as she ate. "What is it?"

"What is what?"

She swallowed what was in her mouth. "You want to say something. So spit it out."

Crossing my arms, I let out a big sigh. It not like she wasn't going to find out in a day or two when we arrived at the space station. "We have new orders for you."

"Oh?"

"We're taking you to Omega."

Her fingers paused mid-way to her mouth. "Omega?"

"Yes, the Argo will be picking you up and taking you to Earth for your sentencing."

Those deep brown eyes of her continued to stare at me. "Oh."

Watching her go back to her meal, I could feel my skin crawl. No emotion from her, nothing. "Oh? That's it.. just oh?"

"What would you like me to say?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't know! Anything but oh." I growled frustrated at the woman casually eating on the other side of the room from me.

"I've accepted my fate."

Turning my head not able to keep looking her in the eye. She didn't care whether she lived or died and it was bugging me. "If you just agreed to explain, I'm sure the sentence would be lessened."

"It's fine Brittany."

I walked over snatching the now empty plate from her. "It's not just _fine_."

"There is no part in arguing. They have already made up their mind and the trial hasn't even happened yet. We have discussed this before." A small smirk crossed her lips.

"I know we have, but you should still try. I don't see what the harm in explaining your situation to them would be. You are not even putting up a fight." This woman was so frustrating and I shouldn't care, but I do.

"Angry you is so sexy." Santana smirked playfully at me.

I almost dropped the plate feeling a shudder run up my spine. Obviously my brain wasn't on the same level as my body, leaning in suddenly our lips came crashing together. There was a mixture of moans slipping between us. I felt her fingers wound tightly into my uniform top. Our tongues roughly met, dueling roughly for dominance. I could kiss her all day and be completely happy, she tasted so good. But the minute I needed a breath I pulled back, taking several staggered steps away from her, wiping my lips and breathing heavily.

Keeping control was top priority. This was not helping it.

I cleared my throat finally regaining my breath. "I will bring you breakfast in the morning."

Santana's bite her bottom lip. She was staring at me with those hungry eyes of hers. "You could just stay or come visit again later?"

I gulped again. "No." It took all my willpower to say that and turn on my heels leaving her alone in her cell. The next day was going to prove an ultimate test to my willpower.

**=.=.=.=**

Every finger trembled, as I securing my pistol to my thigh as I waited by the airlock. This was it. The last few minutes I'd see the drop dead gorgeous brunette that invaded my dreams and kept me horny for days. Willpower hadn't worked out well, since this morning I miserably failed. Every inch of my skin still burned from where her lips had grazed and nipped. I had to suppress the smirk attempting to cross my face picturing Santana contorting in pleasure underneath of me.

I couldn't think about that now. My stomach flipped and twisted. There was even a point where I thought I was going to throw up. This felt so very wrong. Not just the whole handing Santana over to receive her sentencing, which I didn't think she deserved, but going to Omega for the transfer. That was just unusual.

Stilling myself I heard footsteps approaching, brown eyes immediately locked with mine. I wanted to smile when she gave me that sexy smirk of hers, but I couldn't. This was goodbye and to tell you the truth it sucked. Quinn and Puck followed her closely, guns drawn keeping a watchful eye. Deep down I knew there was no way Santana would do something, she was leaving peacefully.

"Ready?" I directed my question towards my men but kept my eyes on Santana who stopped right in front of me.

"Yup ready to get her off this ship."

"Quinn." I shot her a glare.

She huffed and pushed Santana forward towards the airlock. "What it's true."

I couldn't help but give Santana an apologetic look, "Quinn cool it."

"Look the faster we can get her off this ship is better in my book."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Watch it blondie... you may have gotten a cheap shot in last time, this time you wouldn't be as lucky."

"Bring it you bi-"

"Quinn! Enough!" I pushed on Quinn's shoulder slightly when I noticed her take a few quick steps towards Santana. "You will stay here if you can't calm down."

A low growl erupted from her throat but she took a step back. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Awww but I was having so much fun here." Santana cooed with a smirk.

I almost choked.

"How did you stand seeing _this_ every day?"

Well there were so many things that I could say like, she was a fantastic kisser and the sex had been amazing. Though I suppressed those comments and shrugged, completely avoiding Santana's gaze while she stood close next to me. "Someone had to do it."

The airlock opened and I couldn't get us out of there fast enough. I motioned for the Marine's waiting for us to go ahead, I was taking precautions. We were doing a prisoner transfer on Omega, the absolute _worst_ place to be doing this. Which is why I had six Marine's with us with several on standby.

"Let's move. Everyone keep an eye out." We moved swiftly away from the McKinley. The pounding in my chest worsened as we began down a long hallway towards another cargo bay. I kept looking at Santana who walked next to me. Her face was calm. Oddly too calm for my liking. But then again in the short time I had known Santana; she had never shown any emotions. Always a straight face or that sexy sly smirk that got my lady parts throbbing.

We rounded a corner, suddenly stopping seeing a woman just standing in the middle of the walkway, blocking us from passing. "Step aside." Puck moved around me pointing his rifle up her when she didn't move. "Miss I said step aside."

Something didn't feel right.

I unclipped my pistol slowly, not seeing the short woman moving from her spot. "Gurl you okay?" The woman finally spoke.

"I'm just dandy." Santana replied smugly.

Everything clicked and my heart dropped. Why Santana was so calm and why she wasn't ever worried about her trial. This was the plan all along. To escape. There was no other Alliance ship here to get Santana. With the snap of her fingers, several heavily armed men adored in Blue Sun's armor came out from around crates behind her, pointing their weapons directly at us. My men immediately raised their own guns. Shit, this was not good.

"What do you want?" I asked the question, even though I already knew the answer.

"Just want Lopez." The woman demanded.

"You aren't getting her." Quinn snapped back.

"Don't make us take her by force."

Both Quinn and Puck laughed, I knew we were in trouble. On instinct I turned pulling Santana close to me, quickly using my bionic power to throw up a Barrier shield in front of us while I pushed her behind some crates the minute the gun firing started. I could hear the bullets bouncing off as I feel on top of her behind the crates with a grunt.

"You okay? Did you get hit?" She asked looking up at me, my lips inches from hers.

I gulped. "Fine. I'm fine."

"Okay, good." My body hovered over hers longer than it should have. A hot rush spread across my body quickly pooling between my legs. Pushing myself off quickly I leaned back against the crates, there was no time to think about those kinds of things. Keeping out of the line of fire was the main priority. And now we were in some predicament.

Santana scrambled up next to me. "Nice trick." She breathed heavily next to me.

I small smile spread across my lips. "It comes in handy." Gunfire still surrounded us, but all I could focus on was her as we hid behind some large crates.

Santana continued to stare right back at me. "It wasn't supposed to go this way."

"What way - us having sex or your ambush?"

She chuckled. "Both I guess. Well the plan was to always escape. I just didn't consider you in the equation."

The gunfire seemed to grow soft around us as I listened closely to every word she said. "M-me?"

"Yeah-" Santana chuckled lightly "-the hot blonde who I can't stop thinking about." Okay I wasn't expecting that one.

No other thought crossed my mind except for leaning over kissing her lips. I wasn't worried around anyone seeing, we were behind crates, I just wanted - no needed - to kiss her one last time. Because I knew that's where this was heading. Her tongue swept along my lower lip and I quickly allowed her to deepen the kiss for only a second. Resting my forehead on hers I let out a sigh.

Santana pulled back and leaned her head against the crate. "Cedes! Hold your fire!"

"What?!"

"I said stop fucking shooting!" It did immediately.

There was a small pause. "Commander you okay?" Quinn's worried voice rang out once everything had settled.

I felt relieved knowing she was okay. "I'm good. Hold your fire." Santana was staring at me and I could have sworn she looked sad. "So- how is this going to go down?" I yelled out to Santana's friends - well I think they were her friends - maybe just co-workers.

"Just hand her over and we'll let you go!" Was the answer I received.

"Don't think so bitch!" Fucking Quinn, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

There was a hearty laugh, "look you are outnumbered - in a space station full of mercenaries. There are only two ways this can go down. Only one of which you all live. So let Lopez go."

Thudding my head against the crate while I thought for a second. "Okay!" It was the only solution. All the other's scenarios running through my head involved someone getting wounded or worse.

"You have one minute!" This 'Cedes woman yelled back.

Santana and I just sat there staring deeply into each other's eyes. "You know...Maybe if we had met at another time, a different situation - things would have ended up differently." Santana said softly, my heart beat wildly. She was talking about us, there was no doubt in my mind.

"It would have." I nodded in agreement. Digging into my pocket I pulled out a key carefully uncuffing her. My thumb grazed along her wrists. Trying desperately to memorize the feeling of her soft skin. Knowing after a few minutes I may never feel it again, because she'd be gone. Forever. The thought caused my heart to ache.

Santana rolled her wrists once I let her go, continuing to stare at me. "'Cedes I'm coming out!" She slowly got to her feet while I continued to sit frozen in my spot, watching her. She looked down at me. "For the record I am sorry about this."

A small smirk crept onto my lips. "Should have seen it coming."

What I didn't see coming was her leaning down crushing her lips to mine. It was a needy kiss full of tongue and her teeth nipping my lower lip. She pulled back leaving me breathless and wanting more. Clearing her throat she stood up straight. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday. Even if it's just for some amazing sex." With a wink and a flash of her sexy smirk she walked around the crate and I was just letting her go. Ugh, she was so going to be the death of me.

"Commander you can't!"

"We can't just let them take her!"

I heard both Quinn and Puck voicing their obvious dislike to my agreement. "Stand down! Let them go." I yelled out knowing they'd follow my orders.

"Good to see you in one piece Lopez."

"Let's go, you know before they change their mind." I pounded my head against the crate hearing Santana talking with her people.

"You heard her. Move."

Hearing their boots walking away I poked my head around the corner. Those amazing chocolate colored eyes met with mine. She lingered for a second before turning on her heels and walking into formation with her crew.

"You just let her go!" Quinn stormed over to me once the coast was clear.

Standing up I holstered my pistol, doing a quick head count to make sure I everyone was okay and present. "Yes, what else was I supposed to do?! Get us all killed?"

She scoffed. "How the hell are we going to explain this to Admiral Anderson!?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Simple... we were ambushed."

"Ambushed?" Her eyes rolled. "That's not going to work."

"Back to the McKinley." I ordered my Marine's before stepping in next to Quinn. "It's the best solution I have right now."

Quinn groaned walking ahead of me. "We're so fucked."

I couldn't help but smirk to myself as we walked back. Quinn was right, this was not going to go over well. And I'd probably face some kind of punishment - maybe even lose my new ship. But all I could picture was Santana smirking at me and it had been totally worth it.

I couldn't help that happy thud in my heart when thinking about her last words to me. I really hoped she was right, that we'd meet again. Until then she'd always be invading my dreams and I don't think she'd ever leave them, and I was completely okay with that.

**=.=.=.=**

**A/N:** There you have it! The one shot that took forever, lol Hope you enjoyed it! Going to start planning out some more fics soon ;) aka LAM2 and ATC2

Feel free to review :D Love hearing what you think!

~Quest

Follow me on twitter and tumblr: **theroguequest**


End file.
